


Monsters and whatnot

by yeet69



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet69/pseuds/yeet69
Summary: The time the last person Asami expects help from, helps.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Monsters and whatnot

Looking across Avatar park at the dark of the night had a calming effect. It was at the center of the city, the lights from the tall buildings were bright, and yet, not bright enough to illuminate the entirety of the park. The shadows behind the benches, trees and stone statues were comforting. Immobile, proof that they were not living and breathing. That they could not see Asami, where she sat on a bench at the far corner of the park, covered by shadows, a flask in hand. The contents of said flask emanating the sharp tang of alcohol in the otherwise child friendly area. But it was okay. After all no one was nearby to complain. 

Having grown up in Republic City, there weren’t many places Asami hadn’t seen. She’d gone to the classiest of resorts and hotels to slumming with the less fortunate after a fit of rage had her running away from home. But having said that, there were only a few places that held memories that Asami truly treasured. Memories that held such a strong hold on her that the nostalgia was enough to make her physically recoil. Or gag. It really depends. Not because the memories were bad, no. They were good, well, at least most of them were. But because it was a reminder of how wrong everything turned out. But that’s besides the point. The thing is, Avatar park is one of those places.

Asami could still remember, albeit short and clipped as they were, the good times they had here. Spirits, if she closed her eyes, she could probably still see it. The bright rays of sunshine attacking their eyes, their mother ushering them under a large tree that cast a shadow over a bench. The very bench she was sitting on right now. The booming laughter of her father, as her parents bickered about why they decided on that day to visit the park despite the scorching weather. 

She could remember the time they came and it started pouring heavily. They didn’t bring an umbrella and the car was parked too far for them to make a run for it, so they took shelter at the gazebo in the middle of the park and they waited out the rain. She remembers laying down on her mom’s lap while she stroked her hair and hummed a tiny tune, and her dad laying his head on her mom’s shoulder. He would be smiling down at her, causing his round spectacles to fall off his face making her laugh. Their stay there was quiet, as they normally were. The Sato family weren’t a rowdy bunch, after all. But that didn’t mean they were a happy one. 

Asami can’t say for sure how long they were there. But she recalls being impatient at some point. Wanting to go home because she was going hungry. The pang in her chest says she regrets it now, but it wasn't like she'd ever admit that.

She remembers other times too. Times that didn’t include horrid weather. Like when she chased a few ducks around the pond and she tripped and fell. She scraped her knee, bawled like a baby. Her father got up from where he was sitting on the picnic blanket next to her mother and picked her up. Told her it would be fine. Patched her up In record time and told her about how band-aids should be worn like a badge of honor. As smart of a child Asami was, she wasn’t beneath believing the his words. After all, he was her hero. Her rock. Superman in sheep’s clothing. That’s what her father was. What he was to her, at least. To other people, he was someone else. A traitor. An evil mastermind. A selfish soul. A mass murderer.

Yep. A mass murderer. 

That’s why she was out here. In the safe dark. Where no one could see her. See her drink her sorrows away. See her weep. See her bawl like a baby, very much like she had done all those years ago. But this time, not because of a scrape on her knee. No. Unfortunately the good times were over. It had been for a while now. The thought issued a new pang in her chest. A new burn behind her eyes. 

There were hundreds of people in this city who would be spending Christmas this year and all the years after with someone missing. Someone gone. Someone dead. On Christmas eve they would cry too. Just like she was right now. The difference was, they were crying for their dead loved ones, and she would be crying for the bastard that killed them. 

She was being weak. She knew that much. It wouldn’t be fair to the people her father had indirectly killed and their families if someone were to mourn him. He didn’t deserve it. He was a monster. Yet, the tears wouldn’t stop their path down her cheeks and memories wouldn’t stop assaulting her. It was wrong. So, so wrong. You weren’t supposed to cry over a monster. She wasn’t allowed to be sad. 

She forced herself to stop. This wouldn’t do any good. Being weak never did. So, with a big shuddering exhale she took a big swig from her flask. Her throat burned in the best of ways as she downed the alcohol. She closed her eyes to savor it. It was simple. If the memories wouldn’t leave her then she’d blur them out. She’ll drown them. Piece of cake. 

When she opened her eyes, she got a good look at her flask. It took her a little while to process what she’d seen. Alcohol tends to slow down your mind’s faculties like that. But when it dawned to her, she felt a surge of anger. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Instead she let out a self-deprecating chuckle and threw the flask as far as she could. Albeit not very far. Her tipsy self only had so much strength. It was a flask her father gave her when she became of drinking age. 

She watched the silver rectangular container fly through the air and roll around in the ground, spilling most of its meager contents before it came to a complete stop near a pair of black and blue sneakers.

“Pity. That looks like some good alcohol.” Asami didn’t look up. She watched as the feet near the flask sidestepped and made her way to where she was. She didn’t so much as move when she felt the person in question take a seat next to her. Her newfound companion took two loud obnoxious whiffs of air before saying, “Smells like good alcohol too.” 

She managed to find it in herself to look up and meet her eyes. The baby blue eyes that were staring at her somehow managed to retain some of its hue even in the dark. “What do you want Korra?” 

Her voice may have been a little – okay, it was really harsh. She herself barely managed to hide a wince at her own tone. It didn’t look like the tan girl was deterred though.

Korra let out an amused sigh. “Aren’t you just glad to see me, Red.” Asami bristled at the nickname. 

Korra Waters. Professional soccer player and one of the best in the league. Her name was big in Republic City, although nowhere near as big as her ego. The two of them hated each other. Hate was a big word. What they felt for each other? It was much bigger. They met when Asami had started dating her boyfriend, Mako. And, suffice to say, Korra was about as hostile as a shark who got a whiff of blood. However, she realized in a short amount of time that she was an exception. That to anybody that wasn’t her, Korra was about as harmless as a cinnamon roll. She was carefree, fun and kind. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why she was beloved by the press. Korra Waters was an absolute sweetheart to everyone, regardless of social class, gender, age or color. Everyone except for the people who start a fight first or girls who are dating her best friend. Asami Sato was a lot of things. Stupid? Not one of them. It was painfully obvious that Korra was in love with Mako. Not that it mattered to Asami. She genuinely liked Mako. She wasn’t about to give up just yet. 

She doesn’t remember when Korra started calling her Red. But she did know it was mocking. Something along the lines of ‘Since you look so good in Red.’ Korra had said that with a mischievous wink and an infuriating smirk. Yep. Definitely mocking. 

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when Korra shifts. Leaning back and crossing her legs. She takes a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and takes one out before shoving the box in Asami’s general direction, offering her one. She hoped that the tan girl didn’t catch her grateful expression. Spirits, she could use a smoke. She takes one and watches as Korra buries her hand in her pocket again, fumbling a little before resurfacing with a lighter. Korra sticks her cigarette in her mouth and lights it, and Asami leans in so that she can do the same to hers. They each take a long drag before letting out synchronic exhales. 

Asami relishes in the feeling while Korra slumps even further into the bench while putting her free hand into her pocket. They were surprisingly civil. That rarely happened. That hadn’t really sunk in yet for her. She takes another large drag before asking. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Who said I had to?” And there goes the hope for pleasant conversation.

“Nobody should have to. If you had a brain it would be common sense.” She takes another long drag. “You know, decency and all that” 

“And if I said it was out of the goodness of my own heart?” 

“I’d say, bullshit.” 

“You wound me, Red,” 

“Like you have feelings, Waters.” Surprisingly, the conversation hadn’t escalated into a screaming match yet. In fact, the atmosphere had almost been, companionable. Not that she’d admit that to anyone. “What are you doing here, Korra?” It was the third time she asked. She hoped Korra at least had some compassion and heard how tired she was from her tone. 

“I came to check on you.” Asami couldn’t help the long sigh she let out. She craned her neck to look at Korra and found the tan girl looking right back at her.

“I’m serious, Waters.” 

“I am too.” Korra shrugged.

“Bullshit!” She looked back to silver flask a few feet away from them.

“It’s not.” 

“I’m serious, Korra! Cut the bullshit!” Asami didn’t know what the hell possessed her to continue speaking but she’d regret it soon enough. “We both know you hate me, and we both know why. Its not my fault Mako doesn’t like you back!” She hadn’t meant to say that, but she had. Oh well. What’s done is done. She couldn’t lie and say that she didn’t feel bad at all though. 

She felt heavy all of the sudden and took another drag at her rapidly shortening cigarette. It reminded her that Korra was the one who offered the smoke in the first place, and the guilt increased. She faced Korra again with the full intent to apologize when Korra’s facial expression stopped her in her tracks. 

The tan girl, looked, for all intents and purposes, shocked. But she shook off her flustered appearance before Asami managed to ponder on it. 

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded, an easy grin falling into the brunette’s face. “I like Mako… Mako… I like Mako.” Korra’s reaction to Asami’s outburst was weird to say the least, but again, before Asami could question it, Korra beat her to it. 

“It’s true. I – Everyone’s worried.” Korra said. Asami doesn’t think she’s ever seen Korra this soft before. Well, at least to her. It was new, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Korra redirected her gaze in front of them and Asami did the same. “You’ve been far too strong. Frankly, its unhealthy. You don’t let yourself grieve, Red. You know, I was a little relieved when I saw you crying out here. Heavens knows you need to let it out.” Out of all the things Asami had expected to hear come from the soccer player, that was not one of them. She let out a loud laugh.

“You want me to grieve?!” She said darkly, the glare she shot Korra could’ve killed. “Too strong that its unhealthy? What the hell does that even mean? I’m not strong, Waters. Not by a longshot. Spirits knows I’m weak. Weak and pathetic. You’re right. I’m out here. Crying. When I don’t even have a reason to. When I shouldn't be.” She doesn’t know when it started, but she could feel something running down her cheeks. Leaving a lone damp and salty trail. She doesn’t expect the reply that she gets.

“Don’t be stupid, Sato.” She couldn’t stop the shock that shot through her. Asami Sato was called a lot of things, stupid was not one of them. She took great pride in her intelligence and she’s not going to let Korra Waters get away with saying that. No matter how much she does like Mako. 

“Excuse me?” There was sarcasm and superiority in her tone. But it didn’t affect Korra, or at least, the tan girl didn’t show it. 

“It’s unbecoming of you.” Korra said quietly before letting out a puff of smoke. That calmed her down somewhat. Albeit a little. 

“It’s unbecoming of you too. Being eloquent.” The condescending tone I her voice made even her wince. Korra, though, still looked unaffected. Like Asami hadn’t just made a dig at her.

“I’m an athlete, not stupid.”

“Never said you were.” In truth, while that was what Asami was implying, she knew the tan girl wasn’t stupid. She was sharp and could keep Asami on her toes when it came to witty battles during their conversations. If anything, a talk with Korra was brain simulating. But that was just Korra when she was with Asami. With everyone else, she was a charming crowd pleaser, she didn’t kiss asses though. No. But when she entered a room full of people she didn’t know, she’d leave with a dozen or more friends. She dominated a room. She was a lot like Asami in that respect. Now, that probably sounds conceited, but that’s besides the point. The point is that Korra, as loud and easy going as she is, isn’t stupid. She’s fun and she’s smart. 

“You don’t have to say something to think it, Red.” Asami wasn’t surprised. Just because she begrudgingly admitted that the tan girl had good qualities didn’t mean that she forgot that Korra was a total bitch to her. She didn’t let Korra forget that either. When Korra’s a bitch to her, then Asami would be a bitch back. So it didn’t come as a shock that the tan girl thought Asami didn’t like her. But she wasn’t about to care. She didn’t start the hostility and she sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to end it. Spirits knows she has far too much on her plate, worrying about the state of their relationship isn’t exactly at the top of her to do list. 

“Since when did you start caring what I think, Waters?” 

“Since you started saying stupid shit.” She stopped herself from bristling at that comment.

“And when, pray tell was that?” 

“Would you look at that. Asami Sato doesn’t know the answer.” Korra chuckled. “It really is unbecoming of you.” If looks could kill Korra would be ten feet under. But alas, glares weren’t actually capable of murder. So Asami was stuck with a cocky professional soccer player with an infuriating smirk on her face. Spirits, take her now. 

“Are you quite done poking fun? I’d like to enjoy the quiet in peace.” She bit out.

“With what? Your only friend out here was alcohol, Sato. And it doesn’t look like you have any more of it either.” Korra took a long drag before gesturing to the flask a few feet away from them. The alcohol had spilled everywhere. 

“If I wanted spend time with a friend then I wouldn’t have gone out in the dark and quiet, Waters. I heard brain cells were a trend nowadays, I know you have your hipster ways, but sometimes its better to get on the bandwagon.” She took another long drag before stomping out her cigarette and throwing away. “Best not be left behind, don’t you think?” She said before looking at Korra expectantly. The tan girl didn’t disappoint. She took out the pack of cigarettes and held it out to Asami. Who gratefully accepted, before leaning in to light her new cigarette with the tip of Korra’s. It had always been like this. No matter what was coming out of their mouths, that’s all if ever was. Verbal wars and witty comebacks. Nothing less and nothing more. They acted like they were normal acquaintances but they talked to each other like they were the bane of each other’s existence. Their spats never evolved to physical means. The occasional yelling would occur, but nothing past that. That was their entire relationship in a nutshell. Not friends, but not exactly enemies. Though the hate was there. She'd bet her life on it. After all, just because you hate someone doesn't mean they were an enemy.

“Oh, trust me, Sato, I have a plenty of brain cells. Might have even stolen some of yours, seeing as recently, you seem a bit… lacking? Slow?” The smirk on Korra’s face grew. “So, you tell me, how exactly does it feel like to be… how did you put it – left behind?” The marionette had just about enough. 

“You’ve called me a lot of things in the past, Korra, but you’ve never called me stupid. You’ve never once insulted my intelligence.” Asami let out a long and tired sigh. “So, what brought this on?”

“I call it how I see it, Sato.” 

“Great. Just the answer I was looking for.” They sat there for a while. In silence that was neither uncomfortable nor comfortable.The seconds dragged by before Korra eventually spoke up.

“Let me ask you something, Red.” 

“Hm.” Well, she had nothing better to do. 

“Say, there’s this kid,” Korra started. “He’s running round, and he… tripped, over a rock. Got himself hurt. Bawled his eyes out like a baby.” She shifted, getting a new cigarette and taking a long drag and letting out a big puff of smoke. 

“Tell me, Red, was he weak and pathetic for crying?” Asami knew what Korra was trying to say before she even got to finish the question. The tan girl was trying to comfort her. For Spirits sake, how low had she sunk. 

“That’s different, and you know it. Everything is different. He’s a child. He’s you-“ 

“So you’re saying an old widow crying for her dead husband is weak and pathetic, then?”

“Y – You know that’s not what I mean! It’s different. Everything. They aren’t exactly crying over a mass murderer!” She didn’t mean to raise her voice. She really didn’t But right then Asami wanted the world to swallow her whole. “Someone like him doesn’t deserve the tears I’ve shed!” 

“Maybe, maybe not. But what he doesn’t deserve though, for sure, is to be able to torture you like this even beyond the grave.” Korra let out a big puff of smoke. “Nor would he want to. It’d kill him to see you like this, Red.” 

“What the hell do I care what kills him? He didn’t care at all when he gave those damn terrorists those weapons! He didn’t care that they would have used it to kill!” Her words were loud, harsh and erratic. And Korra was the epitome of calm. That didn't appease her rising temper in the slightest.

“But he’s your father.”

“Oh, I know. I – Spirits, I know…” The tired sigh Asami let out deflated all her pent up adrenaline. 

“No matter how many times you try to forget, you never will. Because you’re filled to the brim with memories. Memories of him.” Asami doesn’t look at Korra, she doesn’t want to know what she’d see. If the tan girl’s face held mockery, compassion or pity, she didn’t want to see. It would be the last straw, and the next thing she’d know is that she’d bawling her eyes out in the arms of the last person she ever wants to show weakness to. “And from the looks of – you know, all the tears," korra gestured wildly at her own face. "There were a lot of good memories, huh.” 

Asami lets out a shaky breath. “D – don’t, don’t patronize him.” Her eyes are burning, but Korra didn’t need to know that. “Just because he’s dead, doesn’t mean he’s a saint.” 

“No, but just because he wasn’t a saint, doesn’t mean he was the devil incarnate.” 

“Tell that to families that are incomplete, that’s what they’ll be. Year after year. On Thanksgiving and Christmas, tell that to them. While they set the table for dinner, but always come up with an extra seat. Because there’s someone missing. Someone who should there but isn’t. So, you tell them Korra, tell them how my Dad’s not a monster. Let's see how you fare.” The sting in her eyes were getting more persistent by the second.

“I won’t” Korra all but whispered. “Because they don’t need to hear it. But you do.” 

“Red… Sometimes – sometimes bad people do good things, and good people do bad things, It’s a real pity, but people aren’t very simple.” Asami listened, she couldn’t bring herself not to. There was something in Korra's voice that she couldn't pinpoint, but spirits, did it draw her in. “He – Mr. Sato, he was… a lot of things. One of those things, was that he was, first and foremost, a father. He didn’t have to be a saint to be a father, Red. D-don’t let other people tell you that you’re not allowed to cry. Sometimes people are just too caught up in their own pain that they overlook other people who are feeling the same. You’re just as incomplete as them. You shouldn’t forget that after everything, you lost a father too. A bastard, sure, money obsessed, maybe, a mass murderer? Whatever fits your book. But a father nonetheless.” To say Asami was shocked would have been an understatement. It wasn’t something she wanted to hear, and she most definitely didn’t expect to hear it from Korra, of all people. But she thinks that it was probably something she needed to hear. 

All of a sudden she felt lightheaded. In a good way. If that made any sense. She hadn’t felt this way since before the entire scandal. It was… freeing, that would be the best term. The metaphoric weight on her shoulders had lessened considerably and she knew who to thank for that. She felt the prickling behind her eyes but blinked them away. She wouldn’t do this now. She’d do it later. Korra may have done something Asami had been waiting for anyone to do, but that didn’t mean she would start collapsing into the tan girl’s arms. 

She was about to thank the girl when Korra stood up and shuffled her way to the flask in front of them. Asami barely had any time to react before the silver flask hurtled through the air. She scrambled to catch it and couldn’t help but laugh. The flask was empty, the contents all over the floor. Yet, it had never had so much value in her life. She looked back up to Korra and couldn’t help but notice how bright her eyes had become. It was almost sparkling. What was most shocking though was the wide lopsided grin on the tan girl’s face. The kind of smile that she had only ever seen her give other people. Never to her. It wasn’t the mocking grin with the raised eyebrow, nor the infuriating smirk, it was the smile that made everybody fall for her. And if Asami didn’t know any better, she’d have thought that the look on Korra’s face was different, was softer, compared to the ones she gave others. But she knew better. Maybe it was a trick of the light or maybe it wasn’t. Either way that was another story to tell.

“Thank you. You know… for this.” She let out a long breath. “I know Mako probably asked you find me, but you really didn’t need to. I’m fine now though, so… thanks. It – you helped. I’m fine now though, can you tell Mako I’m fine? I don't want him to worry anymore.” 

Korra looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself, and just like that the grin was gone. “Do I look like the type to do someone’s bidding, Sato?” The usual cocky smirk that Asami wore when replying did not come. Instead, much to both their shock, she chuckled. 

“Yes.” Korra rolled her eyes and her phone rang. She pulled it out and read the message before looking back up at Asami. 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself, Sato?” Korra nodded her head towards something behind Asami. She whirled around to find a familiar figure running towards her a fair distance away. It was Mako. 

“See you around, Sato.” 

“Yeah, see you around.” She watched while Korra turned around and headed the opposite direction before yelling out. 

“H – hey, Korra!” The tan girl stopped in her tracks, but didn’t turn around. 

“Thanks. For everything.” She saw Korra nod, but she didn’t turn around and started walking forward again, at least for a while. It wasn’t long before she stopped again and turned back around to face Asami. 

“I lo – “ Korra cut herself short.

“What? Sorry, I couldn’t catch that.” Asami had seen a lot of expressions flicker across Korra’s face, but this was new. The tan girl was opening her mouth, before closing it again. As if she was about to say something, but decided against it. As if fighting an internal battle.

"Uncertainty isn't very becoming of you." She joked. Yes. Joked. Of all the things she expected from this night, finding herself joking around with Korra Waters wasn't one of them.

“I said…” Korra was far away, but Asami saw her lick her lips. One of her nervous ticks. The tan girl smiled. A smile that didn’t look right with Korra’s cheerful personality. A smile Asami could’ve sworn was different, but she wouldn’t dwell on it. 

“Mako didn’t send me.” And with that she turned back around and walked away. Leaving a shocked Asami Sato on a bench in the corner of Avatar Park as her boyfriend tried to shake her out of a trance that Korra Waters had put her in. Slowly she turned around to her boyfriend

"How did you know where I was?" 

"Korra told me where you were, she said you needed me. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" 

But that, was another story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what this is supposed to be :P


End file.
